The First Time
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: "I guess it was true what mum used to say to me. Everything is better when you do it with the one you love the most in the world."


**This story has been sitting in a folder for more than a while now. I did one for Hermione and Ron so I figured I'd do one for them too. **

**I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Rose was standing in the bathroom staring at her reflection, trying to see if anyone could tell that she was completely terrified out of her mind. Tonight was the night that she was going to give Scorpius every part of her. They'd pushed each other's barriers before, stolen kisses in the hall and rushed touches in broom closets, but tonight was going to be different.

She took a deep breath before getting into the shower and washing her hair. Once she was finished she let the hot water wash away some of the tension that was quickly engulfing her entire body. When she got out she brushed her teeth and muttered a spell to brush some of the frizz out of her hair.

She thought about applying makeup, but quickly shot that idea down, tonight was about breaking down all of the boundaries they'd put up. It was about being bare in front of the boy that Rose had loved since she was eleven years old. Toeing open the bag that Lily had packed for her, Rose felt her cheeks heat up. She was trying to kill her before she even lost her virginity.

The entire bag was filled with lace and ribbons, she tried to find something that was sort of modes, but everything looked so...scary. She would end up needing help to putting on most of the things inside so she just went with the towel on the counter. Scorpius wasn't going to judge her over something as petty as this.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the bathroom door and walking into the room. His back was to her so it gave her a second to summon her courage before she cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around and his shock of platinum hair fell into his face slightly as he took her in.

Scorpius tried to focus on one part of her, but his attention kept being drawn to different parts. The blush finding its home on her cheeks, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, the wet ringlets tumbling around her shoulders. She was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever saw in his life and for some unearthly reason she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be _his _Rose.

He started to walk over to her and she mirrored his movements until they were face to face-barely an inch between their heaving chests. He reached out a hand and ran a shaky finger down her cheek before taking her neck in his hand and pulling her mouth to his.

When they parted he said the first words of the night in a rough whisper, "You're so beautiful I don't know what to do."

She smiled against the skin of his neck before placing a gentle kiss there and pulling back from him. She took a leap of faith and dropped the towel that was shielding her from Scorpius' roving gaze. The terry cloth pooled around her feet and she fought to keep her eyes off of the ground.

It got harder to breathe the more he looked at her, the perfect specimen of life standing there waiting for him to take it. She was offering him something that she could never give to another, something that she'd guarded her entire life.

He took her hips in his hands and pulled her to him. She let out a gasp when he started to rub slow, steady circles against her hipbones. Rose took a deep breath before sliding her hands under his shirt and tracing her way along his torso. She rubbed against his chest and trailed down his stomach until she got back to the edge of his shirt. She tugged it off of him and threw it onto the floor before moving back to being close to him.

The feeling of their skin touching for the first time sent a hiss out of Scorpius' mouth. "Rose, I love you so much, but you have to say something."

Her crystal blue eyes met his molten silver ones and she forced out, "I'm afraid that I'm going to say the wrong thing. I don't want to ruin tonight."

He let out a small laugh and instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt flash on her face. He took her cheeks into his palms and made her look up at him, "There isn't one thing that you can do that will ruin tonight, Rosie. I'll wait until we're seventy years old if that'd make you more comfortable."

She giggled lightly before tugging him into a hug. Then she spoke against the skin of his shoulder, "That would be disgusting. We should do it while we're still young and attractive."

He smiled before pulling her mouth back up to his, his tongue melding with hers. She reached down with trembling hands and undid the button of his jeans before pushing them down his hips. Placing his hands on her waist, Scorpius hauled her body up so she could wrap her legs around him and walked them over to his bed.

He laid her flat on her back and took the time to relish the perfection that was Rose Weasley. Her fiery red curls splayed out against the pillow behind her, the big blue eyes that made his heart race, and the beautiful blush that made him love her even more. There wasn't a lot of her that he hadn't seen before, but her breasts had been a mystery until now.

They were the perfect cream color that the rest of her body was with pink nipples that begged to be lavished. He heard her let out a little groan and saw that she was biting her lip and looking up at him.

"Scorp, I need you to come down here to me," she whispered breathily. "I need you."

He'd never denied her anything before and he sure as hell didn't plan on starting now. He lay on his side beside her body and started to trace a pattern on the expanse of her stomach. Then he straddled her and started to place kisses down her neck.

She couldn't do anything but hold onto his hair tightly as his mouth took hold of one of her overly sensitive nipples. She kept letting out little squeals and once she uttered his name he almost lost all of his control. But he held strong, she had to feel good before he did because tonight was going to be rough on her.

Rose whimpered when she felt his calloused hands ghosting around her inner thighs and her entrance. She arched her back slight when he slipped one of his fingers inside her, his thumb flitting across her clit. She leaned forward and whispered a breathy 'please' in his ear and that was all it took.

With two fingers working inside her he took the time to take in her body. She was arched up against the bed and her hips were riding his hand, trying to get the most she could. When he moved up to her face he saw that her eyes were focused on his, waiting for him to look up at her.

He watched as she got closer to the edge and jumped off. Her entire body jolted forward and her muscles contracted fiercely against his hand. Once she sagged against the bed he kissed up her body before kissing her lips sweetly.

"I'm scared," Rose squeaked out.

She couldn't believe that she actually said that out loud. Now Scorpius was going to think that she didn't want to do this. She'd just ruined everything like she was afraid she'd do. Tears pricked her eyes and started to pour down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Rose pushed him off of her and rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around herself. Scorpius sat on his haunches trying to figure out what just happened. She seemed to like what he was doing, but then she just shut down.

"Rose, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you," he said, placing a timid hand on her shoulder. When she rolled over to lay flat on her back he couldn't hold in his whimper. "I am so sorry. You're crying, oh my god."

She wiped her eyes before pushing up to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't know what to do so he just rubbed her back as she sobbed into his neck. Once she'd gotten ahold of herself she pulled back and started stuttering an apology.

"I'm so sorry that I keep messing everything up. I wanted tonight to be perfect, but it's not," she whispered, wiping her face.

"Perfection is rarely worth anything, I don't want it, I just want you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Do you still want me, love?"

She nodded her head shakily before pulling away from him and taking the waistband of his boxers in her hands. She took a deep breath before pushing them down and waiting for him to kick them off. Once he was as bare as she was, Rose risked a peak down at him.

He was large and sort of bent, but she'd never seen anything more sensual in her life. She reached down and traced a finger over the head of it and made Scorpius groan. She looked up at him quickly and saw that he had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

He'd never felt anything quite like her small fingers barley ghosting over him. When she looked up at him with innocent eyes he bit his bottom lip. Threading his fingers in her hair, Scorpius pulled Rose's mouth to his.

As they kissed Rose slid her hand around him, gripping his member gently. Scorpius kissed her harder as she pumped her hand sloppily.

"Help me, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she muttered against his lips.

He placed his hand over hers and tightened her grip around him. He moved her hand a little bit steadier and faster, sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth. He drug them across it when she figured out what he liked and pushed his hand away.

She pulled her mouth away from his and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his legs and worked her hand up and down his length teasingly. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing to him and she loved it.

"Rosie, you're killing me, love," he rasped out, stilling her hand with his. "I don't want to come too fast and ruin it."

Rose stopped moving her hand and took her bottom lip into her mouth. She was about to do something that she couldn't take back. Scorpius flipped her underneath him before grabbing his pants of the floor and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He took a condom out of it before looking back up at Rose, his expression serious.

"Can I do it?" she asked timidly, reaching for the foil package in his hands.

He handed it to Rose and let her take her time. She ripped the package open and slid the latex down his length, pulling the tip out. Scorpius slid his fingers along her entrance and felt that she was still wet, if not even wetter than before.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love? You can still back out and I won't be mad," he said, placing his forearms by her head and sliding in between her spread leg.

Scorpius was practically trembling with need right now, but he wasn't going to push Rose. He would never make her do something that she didn't want to do. This was about them doing something together for the first time, giving a part of themselves to each other that can never be given to another.

Scorpius braced his weight over Rose and placed himself at her entrance. He barely pushed his tip inside of her before he heard her make a sound. He looked up and saw that she was staring at him hard, biting her bottom lip.

"Love, if you don't relax this is going to hurt so much more. I swear on my life that if you tell me to stop I will," he whispered, placing his thumb against her lips.

She nodded and forced herself to relax under Scorpius. He relaxed as well and pushed a little bit further into her, making her groan in pain. It felt like someone was shoving a fire poker inside of her that had been in the fire a little bit too long.

"Scorp, can you just push all the way in and let me adjust? If you keep still for a minute I think I'll be okay," she said in labored whisper.

Scorpius thought about ignoring her, but quickly dismissed the thought and pressed his lips to hers as he shoved the rest of the way inside. He felt her face squinch up and her nails dig into his shoulder blades as he stilled his movements.

He pulled away from her mouth and slid a hand up to cup her cheek. "Hey Rosie, are you okay? Look at me, talk to me."

She forced her eyes open and said, "Yeah, it just hurts a lot. Can you give me a second before you start moving? I think it'll pass in a minute or two."

He nodded and placed kisses along her hairline and her face as he tried to ignore the pure ecstasy of being fully sheathed inside Rose Weasley. She was liquid velvet wrapped around him and it was easily the second best feeling in the world just behind her kisses.

"Okay, I think you can move but you've got to do it slowly," she said quietly, releasing her tight hold on his back and placing her hands on his shoulders daintily.

"Are you sure you're okay? If it still hurts I can pull out and we can just lay here and cuddle," he said even though the thought of pulling out of her made him physically ache.

"No, just go slow until I say for you to go faster. Hey, look at me," Rose said, taking Scorpius' face in her hands and forcing him to look down at her. "I love you and everything about you. This is worth it, I wanted to give you my virginity and I don't regret it."

He visibly relaxed and moved out of her only for her to groan in response. He didn't know if it was a good thing of a bad thing so he slid back into her. She groaned again before raising her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

There was an uncomfortable stretching feeling going on but Rose was slowly starting to feel pleasure. The more he slid into her, the better it felt and soon she was moving herself against him, arching her back and digging her nails into his skin as her temperature rose.

Scorpius felt himself getting closer to the peak so he slid his hand down between them and took advantage of her clit. He rubbed it a couple times and sent her spiraling off of a cliff right along with him, clenching tightly. She screamed his name and he groaned hers against the skin of her neck as he sunk his teeth into the creamy skin.

He reluctantly rolled off of her to toss the condom into the trash before pulling Rose to him. Rose held his sides and pressed kisses to his chest, trying to push the burning feeling to the back of her mind. She instead focused on the warmth spreading through her chest.

"I feel so close to you now. I thought that was just a lie, but I see that it's not," she said as he lazily rubbed her back.

He hummed happily and pulled her onto his chest, lying flat on his back. "I love you, Rosie, but you wore me out."

She laughed a little before pulling the duvet up over them. He cuddled her closer before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Rose took the time to look him over to see if her view on him had changed since this happened.

His face was still angular and perfect, sloping and rising in just the right spots. His hair was still glorious silver, maybe a little darker near his hairline with sweat, but still just as bright. She still loved him as much, if not more, as she did before taking this step.

I guess it was true what mum used to say to me. Everything is better when you do it with the one you love the most in the world.

* * *

**I hope you like it. **


End file.
